Enloquecidos
by Arieel
Summary: Summer Bloom, una joven de cara perfecta y cuerpo descomunal llega a White Pine Bay y se hospeda inmediatamente en el Bates Motel. Dylan Massett, queda cautivado con la huésped de su madre, y al percatarse de que aquella viajaba sola, decide seguirla la primera noche para al final del recorrido, darse cuenta de que Summer comenzaría a trabajar en un lugar olvidado por dios.


**SINOPSIS**

Summer Bloom, una joven de cara perfecta y cuerpo descomunal llega a White Pine Bay y se hospeda inmediatamente en el Bates Motel. Dylan Massett, queda cautivado por la huésped de su madre, y al percatarse de que aquella viajaba sola, decide seguirla la primera noche para al final del recorrido, darse cuenta de que Summer comenzaría a trabajar en un lugar olvidado por dios. Y sin que ella lo supiera, el rubio la seguía cada noche hasta su horrendo trabajo, esperando desde el exterior a que aquella saliera para asegurarse de que llegara con bien al motel. Sin embargo, Summer rechaza completamente a Dylan, pues ella misma se niega a sentir algo por él, diciéndose a sí misma que el amor es un sentimiento inexistente. Mientras él, de alguna manera se vuelve loco de amor por ella. Y para no ser suficiente, Norman, el hermano menor de Dylan, empieza a desarrollar una espeluznante enfermedad mental que podría acabar con todos los que le rodean.

La demencia del menor de los Bates envuelve a todo quien se le acerque. Incluso Summer no podrá eludir las consecuencias de la locura de Norman.

**Capítulo 1**

White Pine Bay en Oregon, una localidad tranquila para aquellos que no ven más allá de sus narices, y una ciudad atractiva, para quienes tienen la puerta de la mente abierta a la demencia.

Pues la nueva familia que había arribado a la capital, los Bates; eran abrazados por la sombra de la locura, la cual, se haría presente con el transcurso de su estadía en la zona.

No pasaron ni tres días cuando Norma Bates fue violada por Keith Summers, y en el lapso del terrible abuso, la pobre mujer condenó a su agresor a la muerte con sus propias manos. Norma al lado de su hijo, Norman Bates, se unen y esconden el cuerpo inerte de aquel desgraciado, arrojando su cadáver en un lago con la esperanza de que el cuerpo del occiso no fuese encontrado núnca jamás.

Un espeluznante secreto que unificó aún más a Norma y a su hijo. Una confidencia que ambos debían cargar en su conciencia, pero un horrible peso que aparentemente, Norman conllevaba bastante bien.

La familia Bates no podía esperar que su cometido no saliera a la luz, aunque así era. No obstante, aquello no era lo único que le preocupaba a Norma, pues ésta mañana llegó de imprevisto su hijo mayor, Dylan Massett, y eso solo hizo que despertara en ella una extraña incomodidad debido a que notoriamente, núnca tuvo una muy buena relación con su primer hijo, pero a pesar de eso, lo recibió bajo su techo. La cuestión que Norma se hacía, era cuánto tiempo tenía planeado quedarse Dylan, ya que por ahora, ella esperaba que se fuera lo más rápido posible. Quizás para no involucrarlo en su acto homicida, o simplemente por la ligera molestia que aquel le ocasionaba. Sea lo que fuera que Norma pensara acerca de su hijo, Dylan, debía dejarlo de lado. Ahora, lo único que importaba, era que ella y Norman, vivieran con normalidad luego de haber matado a Keith Summers.

Era de día, y muy temprano en la mañana. Los rayos del sol entraban con sutileza por las ventanas de la cocina, en donde Norma y su hijo, Norman, yacían haciendo el desayuno.

— ¿Te ha dicho cuánto tiempo va a quedarse? – preguntó Norman a su madre mientras la miraba, a la vez que aquella se encontraba tan enfocada haciendo el almuerzo que ni siquiera volteó cuando su hijo le habló.

— No, y no se lo he preguntado. – contestó tranquila, con su semblante reflejando seriedad – No he querido que pensara que eso es una opción. En lo que a mi concierne, le daré algo de dinero y entonces que pueda seguir su camino. – dijo sin más.

En ese momento, Dylan entró a la cocina, haciendo que su madre y su hermano voltearan a verle en cuanto sintieron su presencia, pero al mismo tiempo, Norma se giró para evitar toparse con la mirada del rubio. En cuanto a Norman, el no pudo ignorar a su hermano.

— Tu pan ya está tostado. – le aseguró Dylan a Norman, mientras le dedicaba una mirada rápida.

— Si, lo sé.

Dylan se alejó y se aproximó hacia la cafetera dispuesto a servirse un poco de café. Norma se separó de la estufa con el sarten en la mano, meneando aún el huevo que se hallaba cocinándose en el.

— Supongo que no quieres desayunar. – comentó Norma, de algún modo averiguando si a su hijo mayor le apetecía algo, y de esa manera, llamó la atención del rubio.

— Gracias, no. – Contestó con sencillez, y luego, volvió a depositar su vista en la cafetera.

El silencio se hizo presente, envolviendo por unos segundos el ambiente que rodeaba a la familia Bates. Norma, no pudo eludir la pregunta que golpeaba su mente una y otra vez desde que Dylan llegó, así que la dejó salir así como así:

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? – cuestionó la madre al rubio, dedicándole una mirada seria y firme, pero tratando de no sonar grosera con su pregunta. Dylan, inmediatamente posó sus ojos azules en Norma.

— Porque eso es lo que hace la gente normal, Norma. – respondió sin titubeos, ni mentiras. Mirando a su madre – Cuando pierden su trabajo y no tienen dinero, ni sitio en el cual quedarse. Van a casa. – hizo una pausa y se dio media vuelta para abrir el refrigerador y husmear en el – Aunque la mayor parte de las madres normales no mueven su hogar fuera del estado e intentan esconderse de su propio hijo. – sacó un galón de leche y lo colocó sobre la barra – Nos hemos quedado sin leche. – le dijo a su madre y después se retiró.

A pesar de que Dylan se habia aparecido nuevamente en la vida de Norma y su hijo, eso no cambiaba para nada la rutina de la familia Bates.

Luego de haber desayunado, Norman salió de su casa en dirección a la parada del camión. En donde a lo lejos, se encontraba un grupo de lindas jóvenes; hablando y riendo.

— Parecía como un perrito perdido en la fiesta. – comentó una de las chicas entre risas y burlas. Aquellos comentarios no eran alcanzados a oír por Norman, pues si hubieran sido audibles para este, se hubiera percatado de que hablaban precisamente de él mismo.

Una de las jóvenes repentinamente se dio cuenta de que Norman se aproximaba hacia donde estaban ellas, caminando entre la naturaleza que rodeaba los terrenos de su hogar. La fémina, quien tenía una cabellera rubia y un cuerpo menudo, se dispuso a acercarse al castaño; a paso lento mientras sostenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

— Hola. – dijo la rubia de manera contenta, al estar frente a Norman.

— Hola, Bradley. – respondió automáticamente, esbozando una suave sonrisa con el solo hecho de que aquella chica le saludara.

Por instinto, ambos comenzaron a caminar con la intención de acercarse a la parada del camión.

— ¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿a caso te fuiste con otra chica? – curioseó la rubia, sin dejar de mostrarse alegre.

— Me encantaría mentirte y decirte que sí. – bromeó – Pero la verdad es que tomé mi libro de tu carro y me fui.

— A estudiar seguramente. – Norman no respondió, pero hizo un gesto con la cara afirmando la suposición de la rubia – Odio estudiar. – confesó Bradley.

— Es un mal necesario.

— Oye, deberíamos estudiar para el próximo examen. – dijo Bradley con el júbilo en sus ojos, mientras aquella idea expresaba con alegría hizo que Norman volteara a verla fascinado.

Y justo en ese momento, un carro fue vislumbrado a lo lejos y a las espaldas de Bradley y Norman. El auto estaba fuera de sí, pues corría a gran velocidad y en zigzag.

— Oh dios mío. – pronunció con asombro y tenue preocupación, una de las chicas que se encontraba en el alto. Su comentario hizo que todas, inclusive Bradley y Norman, se giraran a ver el auto que se aproximaba hacia ellos sin control.

El carro pasó con rapidez al lado de Norman y la rubia. En cuanto el coche se pudo apreciar más de cerca, Bradley abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, su frente se arrugó de preocupación y su semblante fue invadido por la angustia, a la vez que observó como el auto de su padre se estrelló violentamente sobre una pared de tierra.

— ¡Es mi papá! – exclamó alarmada, al mismo tiempo que sus sentimientos le obligaron a correr tan rápido como aquellos se lo permitían.

Todos los presentes se aproximaron con velocidad hacia el auto chocado, preocupados por el estado de la persona que yacía dentro del vehículo. Bradley desesperada, cogió la agarradera de la puerta del coche y lo jaló con la intención de abrirlo, pero estaba atorada. Norman, contagiado por la angustia de su amiga Bradley, tomó la agarradera y la jaló con fuerza un par de veces, hasta que su desesperación fue tanta que ese sentimiento fue el que le ayudó a liberar al padre de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que el castaño cayó al suelo y Bradley se acercó rápidamente a ver a su progenitor.

El pobre hombre, estaba tendido sobre el asiento del conductor, con un aspecto estremecedor. Estaba calcinado. Su piel estaba mezclada en diferentes colores; rosada por el pellejo que le faltaba, y oscura, por las partes de piel calcinadas. La rubia lloraba y sollozaba suplicando que aquella imagen que veía de su padre en ese momento no fuese cierta. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras su nariz se tornaba colorada y sus ojos vibraban de dolor al mismo tiempo que decía: _no, no, no_.

Por otra parte. Un ford mustang convertible 2010 en color plateado, corría la carretera con la capota recorrida hacia atrás. Podía observarse visiblemente que en el asiento trasero yacían varias maletas. La radio del vehículo transmitía una canción a todo volumen, titulada como Complicated de la cantante canadiense Avril Lavigne. Y el conductor de semejante coche era nada menos que una joven. Su larga cabellera negra que con seguridad le llegaba a la cintura era acariciada hacia atrás por el salvaje viento. Su nariz era pequeña, respingada y perfecta. Tenía una tez blanca y sus mejillas, eran naturalmente rosadas, al igual que sus delicados y finos labios. Y el color de sus ojos, era tan claro como el agua. Su rostro era meramente mono. Las facciones que ella poseía eran suaves y a simple vista, aquella podría ser la barbie de cualquier escuela, trabajo o vecindario. Pues la joven, encajaba con los requisitos de la perfección.

— Veamos. – dijo con voz suave, mientras su mano derecha abría la guantera para sacar un mapa, a la vez que su vista se mantenía fija en la carretera.

Cuando sintió que su mano cogió el papel que buscaba, sacó el mapa de la guantera y lo miró con rapidez al ver que se hallaba sola en la vía. Un círculo rojo dibujado con plumón era el que marcaba el destino de la chica; el pueblo de White Pine Bay.

— Unos cuantos kilómetros más. – dijo para sí misma, mientras sonreía con suavidad.

Aceleró de tal manera que dejó parte de la carretera detrás de ella.

Mientras tanto, frente al Motel Bates se encontraban varios policías, acompañados por una grua encargada de llevarse el auto del padre de Bradley. Dylan se hallaba sentado sobre su moto, fumando un cigarrillo a la vez que miraba al oficial Romero hablar con su madre. Al ver que el policía fue llamado por uno de sus compañeros, para luego alejarse de Norma y que aquel acudiera al agente, el rubio se acercó a su madre, con el cigarro aún en la mano.

— Una interesante mañana en White Pine Bay. – dijo Dylan con notorio sarcasmo y una sonrisa bien dibujada en sus labios. Tal comentario hizo que Norma volteara a verlo, nada divertida con lo que había dicho – Un tipo quemado en un coche fuera de tu casa. Qué grotesco. – le dio fumó un poco de su cigarro, y luego dijo – Sabes, es una bonita ciudad la que has escogido, Norma. Para vivir y empezar una nueva vida.

— Deja de llamarme Norma. – le ordenó con seriedad, volteando a verlo por unos segundos – Y si te piensas quedar vas a tener que colaborar. – Dylan borró su sonrisa tras haber escuchado a su madre hablar – Pedí unos juegos de camas, ya se pueden recoger. Te daré unas llaves para que las traigas en el coche. – empezó a caminar decidida a ir por las llaves para entregárselas a su hijo, cuando el mismo oficial con el que habló anteriormente le pidió que le siguiera para mostrarle algo.

El disimulado asombro de Norma fue pleno al ver frente a ella un pick up estacionado cerca de una arboleda. Enmudeció completamente, pensando que aquello no podía estarle pasando. El miedo que la envolvió el día que fue violada no la dejó pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo le pasó desapercibida la idea de averiguar si aquel hombre venía en un auto? Además, ¿Cómo podría ella haberlo sabido? Pensó que desaparecer el cuerpo de Keith Summers iba a ser suficiente. Evidentemente, fue una mala suposición.

— Ésta, es la camioneta de Keith Summers, el anterior dueño de este lugar. No ha estado en su casa desde hace días, ¿no lo ha visto? – indagó con seriedad.

— No. No lo he visto. – hizo una pausa, intentando no verse nerviosa – ¿Por qué dejaría su auto aquí?

— Bueno, eso es lo que estamos preguntando.

Norma no supo que más decir, así que guardó silencio y levantó sus hombros, expresando con ese movimiento que no sabía nada acerca de Keith Summers. Shelby, el rubio detrás de Romero dio la orden de buscar a Summers en el bosque.

— Bien, buena suerte con todo. – deseó falsamente Bates, para luego alejarse con normalidad de Romero.

En cuanto al oficial. Él no quitó la vista de Norma mientras se alejaba. Y aquella mirada, reflejaba obviamente que no le creía del todo a Bates.

Casi anochecía. Norma caminaba hacia su propiedad, mirando a Dylan a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella. En ese momento, un ford mustang plateado se acercó a los terrenos del Motel Bates y se estacionó frente a los cuartos que estarían en venta. Inmediatamente, el auto aparcado llamó la atención de Norma y su hijo mayor Dylan, haciendo que la rubia se dirigiera al mustang con prontitud.

El conductor que manejaba el auto bajó de el, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Dylan, quien observaba desde lejos, se quedó cautivado al apreciar la silueta que lograba vislumbrar a gran distancia. Sí, era una mujer. Y a pesar de que él estaba apartado de la joven, sus ojos lograban contemplarla con intriga. Tanto fue su interés, que no pudo ignorar la voz de sus pensamientos ordenándole que se acercara.

Norma, se colocó frente a la joven, con un semblante serio y disimuladamente preocupado. Pues por ahora no podía tener otro gesto en el rostro que no fuese de intranquilidad. Miraba a la chica de pies a cabeza y la aprobaba como alguien decente. Vestía con una blusa blanca de mangas largas, dicha prenda forraba su cuerpo y le hacía destacar la increíble cintura de reloj de arena que poseía. Usaba pantalones jeans rasgados de las piernas, y calzaba botas que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla.

— Hola. – dijo la joven con educación.

— Hola… si has venido por una habitación, lamento decirte que aún no rentamos los cuartos.

— ¿Qué? – dijo la chica alzando las cejas.

— Aún no estamos listos para abrir al público. – se excusó – Todavía no remodelamos el sitio del todo.

— No me importan las condiciones de la habitación. – dijo intentado convencer a Norma de que la dejara quedarse, pues anochecería y aquella tenía algo planeado para esta noche – Si tiene baño y una cama me será más que suficiente. – Norma no respondió nada, solo calló y mando su vista al piso mientras se mordía el labio, pensando si debía o no rentarle un cuarto – La verdad – Norma volteó a verla –, no tengo a donde llegar esta noche. No conozco a nadie aquí. Llegué hace apenas unos momentos a ésta ciudad. Debo hacer algo y no tengo tiempo para buscar otro motel, mucho menos un departamento…

— Dejala quedarse. – intervino una voz masculina en aquella conversación.

Norma se giró para toparse con Dylan y verle con una ceja arqueada, acompañada por una expresión de ligera confusión.

— Oh, ahora quieres ayudar, ¿he? – dijo con ironía.

— Dijiste que tendría que hacerlo si quiero permanecer aquí.

Norma fijó sus ojos en Dylan, meditando nuevamente si debía dejar a la joven hospedarse. Hubo un momento de silencio, no fue incómodo, más bien fue un silencio desesperante debido a que la mudez de Norma despertaba cierta ansiedad en Dylan, puesto que quería saber lo que aquella decidiría. Por un momento, los ojos del rubio se desviaron y se fijaron en los bellos luceros cristalinos de la joven, quien le miró también, intimidándolo de algún modo, pues al corresponderle la mirada él rubio volvió a posar con rapidez sus ojos en su madre. Privándose así de aquel rostro tan atractivo.

— Está bien. – dijo finalmente Norma. Se dio media vuelta y contempló a la chica – Puedes quedarte.

— Muchas gracias, en verdad. – agradeció con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

— No agradescas. Me llamo Norma Bates – le sonrió Norma, pero su gesto se desvaneció tan rápido como lo había expresado – Y tú, ¿Cómo es que te llamas, linda?

-Summer Bloom.

Norma la observó con más atención, notando que era un poco joven para viajar sola y sus dudas no podían ser aplacadas por nada, ni por nadie.

— Querida, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Summer miró hacia el piso y sonrió tras haber escuchado a Norma preguntarle su edad. Segundos después, fijó su vista en la rubia mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

— Usted no puede esperar que yo le responda eso.

Norma entreabrió la boca, tenuemente desorientada por la respuesta que no esperaba escuchar. Más sin embargo, entendía que quizás aquella joven quería privacidad. De todos modos, se enteraría de sus datos personales cuando se registrara, así que daría ese tema por olvidado.

— Bueno, entonces, puedes desempacar cuando gustes. Mañana veremos lo de tu registro. Ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Dylan – nombró Norma al mismo tiempo que miró a su hijo – ayudala con sus maletas…

— ¡No! – dijo con rapidez, haciendo que su expresión llamara la atención de Norma y Dylan. Quienes la miraron confundidos por su oposición a la ayuda que le estaban brindando. Summer notó las miradas desorientadas de la rubia y el joven, seguramente por su declinación a la asistencia que le querían otorgar – Es decir, yo, puedo sola. No se molesten.

— Entiendo. – respondió Norma comprendiendo a la joven. Caminó hacia la oficina, entró y luego salió para entregarle la llave del cuarto número 6 – Nos vemos mañana, linda.

Norma se retiró. Por otro lado, Dylan se quedó allí, parado, observando como la bella chica se disponía a bajar sus maletas. El rubio miró como Summer abría la puerta de la habitación número 6 y metía una maleta tras otra. Lo que no pudo notar, fue que la joven lo observó unas cuantas veces por el rabillo del ojo, esperando a que aquel se fuera.

— ¿Segura que no nesecitas ayuda? – preguntó Dylan, acercandose lentamente hacia ella.

— Gracias. Pero no, gracias.

Dylan apreció a Summer más de cerca. Inspeccionó su rostro y lo notó malditamente precioso. Era más baja que él, y eso le parecía adorable. Repentinamente, el rubio desvió su vista y se percató de que aún quedaba una maleta sobre el asiento trasero. Dylan señaló el equipaje y le dijo a la joven:

— ¿Quieres que lo ba…

— No. – contestó rotundamente antes de que aquel pudiese terminar su pregunta

Dylan notó una pizca de nerviosismo en el rostro de la joven, lo cual, le pareció extraño. Él no pudo hacer más que asentir y retirarse luego de que le había quedado más que claro que aquella chica, tan desconsiderada, no quería su ayuda, para nada en lo absoluto. Pensó que al menos ella debería de darle las gracias, al ser él quien de alguna manera, persuadió a su madre para que la dejara hospedarse en el motel. Más sin embargo, no esperaba el más mínimo agradecimiento por parte de Summer.

Aproximadamente una hora después, Norman llegó a los alrededores de su casa, y repentinamente, notó que a lo lejos, en uno de los cuartos para huéspedes, se hallaba la luz prendida y un auto en el estacionamiento de aquellos. Observó la habitación por unos segundos, preguntándose a sí mismo si aquella estancia se encontraba ocupada por alguien, pues tenía entendido que aún no hacían público el motel, pero luego, abandonó esa idea ya que si una habitación ya era rentada se enteraría de todos modos, y de esa manera, siguió su camino hasta entrar a la casa. Colgó su mochila sobre el barandal de las escaleras y continuó caminando hasta la cocina, en donde se encontró a su hermano, Dylan, preparándose un sándwich.

Dylan y Norman voltearon a verse, pero la mirada que el rubio le dedicó a su hermano solo fue momentánea, pues luego de haberle visto volvió a fijar sus ojos en el sándwich que se estaba haciendo.

— ¿Alguien se está quedando en el motel? – curioseó Norman. Y su pregunta, hizo que Dylan se girara a verlo.

— Sí. Por cierto, no te le acerques. – advirtió dándole una mordida a su emparedado – Creo que no tolera a los humanos. – comentó con el trozo de bocadillo en su boca.

— Dylan, por favor, habla cuando no tengas comida en la boca.

— Es igual, me entendiste.

— Bueno, ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices que no tolera a los humanos?

— Solo la traté unos minutos. – decía mientras se sentaba en un silla cerca de la mesa – Y me dí cuenta de que… es obstinada, orgullosa – empezó a decir en un tono que denotó que hablar de ella, le irritaba –, no recibe ayuda de nadie, además de que es grosera, desconsiderada y malagradecida.

— ¿Seguro que hablas del huésped? – levantó las cejas – pareciera que te estas describiendo a tí mismo.

El comentario de Norman hizo que Dylan le dedicara una mirada seria. Por supuesto que él no era así, pensaba él, ¿o sí lo era?

— Como sea. – le dio otra mordida a su sándwich.

— ¿Es, linda al menos?

Dylan dejó de masticar luego de haber escuchado la última pregunta de Norman, y al mismo tiempo, miraba hacia un punto no fijo mientras pensaba la respuesta de aquella interrogante. ¿Qué si era linda? Se preguntaba Dylan en su mente. Solo un ciego, que a la vez fuera un idiota, contestaría esa pregunta con un no.

— Lo es. – dijo sin más. Y sin ver a su hermano.

El sonido del motor de un auto se escuchó fuera de la casa. Aquel ruido llamó la atención de los hermanos Bates, e hizo que voltearan a verse con rapidez, para después correr hacia la sala, en donde observaron a través de la ventana como Summer se iba en su coche en dirección hacia el pueblo.

Rapidamente, Dylan estrelló el sándwich en el pecho de su hermano, con la intención de entregarselo, aunque más bien se lo embarró en la ropa. Y luego, se dirigió hacia la puerta corriendo a toda velocidad.

— ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Norman arqueando una ceja de confusión.

— Iré al pueblo.

Norman no se tragó aquella respuesta.

—No es Verdad. Iras buscarla, ¿No Es así?

Dylan salió de casa y se subió a su moto, mientras Norman, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, observando a su hermano.

— No. Iré al pueblo solamente. – subió a la moto y la encendió.

— Sí, claro. Creí que la detestabas.

Dylan se alejó en su motocicleta y dejó atrás a Norman. Su transporte era por mucho más veloz que el mustang de Summer, así que para él, fue muy fácil alcanzarla. No sabía el porqué de su osadía en ir tras ella. Pues aquella atracción que ella despertaba en él no era tan fuerte como para que este la siguiera. Pero algo era seguro, un comentario que escuchó salir de los labios de Summer cuando llegó le intrigaba al rubio: _debo hacer algo_. Fue lo que la joven dijo cuando arribó al motel. ¿Algo cómo qué?, si apenas habia llegado a este pueblo. Además pasaban de las 11:00 p.m. ¿Cuál era esa cosa que debía hacer si según ella no conocía a nadie? Y no solo eso, era joven, bella, y una criatura tan linda como Summer no podía deambular sola por las calles a esas horas de la noche.

El rubio se mantenía alejado, a una distancia en la que la joven no pudiese verlo. Dylan la siguió por todos lados sin una idea de que lugar o a quien estaba buscando aquella, y al parecer, Summer también tenía un problema, evidentemente, ni ella sabía donde se encontraba el sitio, o la persona a quien buscaba. Pero minutos después, la joven se detuvo a preguntar con exactitud la dirección de un lugar a un hombre. El caballero le hizo unas cuantas señas con las manos explicando las calles que debía tomar. Por los gestos que Summer hacia, se notó que agradeció la ayuda del hombre y siguió con su camino, al igual que Dylan todavía permanecía siguiendola.

Minutos después, Summer se introdujo a un estacionamiento perteneciente a un table, llamado _Las Doncellas_. Dylan se acercó al establecimiento en su moto, y desde su vehículo, se asomó por las paredes que rodeaban el burdel, observando con seriedad el lugar de mala muerte en el que Summer, estaba metida.

* * *

Me llamo Melissa, y este es mi primer fic aquí. Está hecho con el único propósito de entretenerlos a ustedes. Sientanse con la libertad de opinar sobre ésta historia al respecto, si no al menos me hará sentir bien el hecho de que la gente pasó alguna vez a leer esto.

Que pasen buen día y gracias por leer.


End file.
